glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Mettaton
Mettaton is a character who first appeared in Glitchtale season 2 episode "My Sunshine". He is voiced by Rev897. Appearance Mettaton is a robot that has a numerous amount of appearances, with his box form, EX form, and NEO form. He has quite an array of appearances as a result. In his box form, he looks like no more than a computer box having a screen, a switch on his back allowing him to shapeshift into his EX form, and a couple of buttons below his screen. He also has a robotic arm and a single wheel as a mode of transportation. In his EX form, he appears much more-human like in a sense as he has full-on arms and legs with a pink torso containing a pink soul on his abdomen. His EX form also consists of robotic arms, black legs with pink heeled boots, and a robotic face with hair and pink eyes. Finally, his NEO form is just as his EX form, except, his limbs and torso seemingly levitate on their own. In Undertale, Mettaton only accesses his NEO form during the genocide run. Personality Mettaton has a "fabulous" nature. He often speaks in a charming manner and has a rather narcissistic persona. But, at the same time, he deeply cares about the results/ratings his TV show has. During Dust, when he met Bête, he appeared to be rather friendly and enjoyed getting attention from the other humans. However, in Game Over, he seems very afflicted by the death of Alphys, and we see a different, and more serious side to him during his grief. History My Sunshine Mettaton makes a brief cameo. He is seen watching the reunion with a clearly unhappy look on his face after Jessica yells at Asgore for murdering her daughter. Dust Mettaton is seen when Frisk, Bête, Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel went to his first live performance. Betty soon decided to go and say hi to him, while presumably controlling a hallucination. He was seen meeting Betty before Papyrus (unintentionally) dropped large slabs of concrete onto the area. Game Over Part 2 Mettaton plays a much bigger role in this episode. He receives a call from Alphys' phone and asks where she's been, saying of how he's been calling her for days. He seems disappointed and worried to hear Asgore's voice, and when he hears of her death, he drops his phone in shock, cracking the phone. He's later seen sitting against his desk, mourning the death of Alphys. When his friend, Isabelle, comes in, he tells her to leave him alone, but she walks over and sits beside him anyway. He tells her of how, 'she's gone,' saying of how Bête murdered her. When Isabelle says of how she's not good at apologies, he gives her an attitude, saying, 'That's why I told you to leave me alone.' She offers him a lollipop she was already licking, which he says is disgusting. They both notice a barrier being sealed, wondering why they're sealing it. Mettaton has a shock in his eyes and says, 'No way.' Panicked, he tells Isabelle to grab a briefcase in the storage room. Once Bête is about to murder a kid, Seth, Mettaton uses a spotlight on her. She falls to the ground, and pieces of her body seem to be disintegrating. He says of how he normally doesn't waste his spotlight on others, but he'll make an exception for her. He orders the civilians to hide, saying he'll stall for time. Bete destroys his spotlight, grabs Mettaton, and slams him into the ground. Parts of his lower face is damaged, revealing some sort of endoskeleton. Isabelle appears with a briefcase which has the letters 'NEO' on it. She throws the briefcase at him and he catches it, allowing him to transform into his NEO form. He begins to fight with Bête, Bête attempts to attack him, but he dodges and readies his cannon to fire. He blasts her in the face, dealing a lot of damage to her face, saying, 'Alright. that hurt a little.' Regardless, Mettaton continues firing his cannon, but Bête continues to dodge it. He flies away, dodging her attacks. His cannon and her attack combine, canceling each other out. He tries to shoot her again, but she dodges. When she jumps out to attack him, Mettaton attempts to kick her, but she grabs his foot. She tries to attack his face, but he pushes her back down. She begins throwing rocks at him as a distraction. Out of nowhere, she threw a spear at his shoulder, doing severe damage. Bête suddenly jumped up, ready to attack, saying, 'You don't fight very often, do you?' She throws him to the ground, doing massive amounts of damage to his entire body. Then, as soon as Mettaton is about to die with the finishing blow, Muffet prevents Bête from attacking him. Grillby also interferes, attacking Bête with fire. He says to get out, as Bête might kill them both, but they say of how they couldn't just let him die, and she likely wouldn't let them leave anyway. While Bête was distracted attacking Muffet and Grillby, he reactivates his spotlight, shining it down on Bête. He uses the rest of the energy left in his body to power the spotlight, but to no avail. She walks right through it, stunning him. She launches an attack at the spotlight, causing a huge explosion. Mettaton is at the point of death at this point, running out of battery. Isabella and his friend look shocked and crying. Suddenly, he grabs Bête's leg. He refuses to let her go, saying if she wants to hurt anyone, she has to kill him first. She looks on in amusement asking, 'Why do you struggle so hard on a fight you know you can't win?' He smiles at her, saying he just needed to buy a bit of time. Chara arrives, ready to attack her. Bête attempts to run, but Mettaton is still holding onto her leg. He sticks his tongue out at her as Chara strikes her with his sword. Muffet picks up Mettaton and they evacuate. Trivia * Mettaton's original box-like form has yet to make an appearance. * Mettaton was originally voiced by UltimaAlmighty. ** Mettaton is now voiced by Rev897. References Navigation es:Mettaton ru:Меттатон tr:Mettaton Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content Category:Monsters